NaLu
by sriley3751
Summary: Natsu and Lucy had a one night stand 5 months ago. They havent talked since that night. Lucy loves Natsu and is thinking about leaving the guild. One evening, Lucy is drinking at the bar and faints. natsu takes her to the hospital where they reveal a huge secret that could change their lives forever (Reviews requested)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

I sat at the bar of Fairy Tail, one minute I was sipping on my favorite drink and the next, I was writhing on the cold hard wood in agonizing pain. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran over to me. He started talking but the words became a painful blur as I slipped in and out of conscious.

I awoke seeing the pink haired dragon slayer next to me. It looked like he was... Praying? "Nat...Su...?" I tried to speak but my voice was stopped by a scorching sensation in my throat. Gasping in pain I clawed at my throat, coughing and gaging. "Lu!" Natsu hurriedly hopped up and took my hands from my throat. I looked down. My lower half of my body was covered by smothering white sheets; eerie lights shined, Natsu looked so worried… I wonder what happened.

I made a pencil motion hoping he would understand. He did. He raced to find a pencil and paper. Giving me what he found, he blurted out "Oh Lu, I was so scared. You were fine and then you suddenly passed out. I was so scared, we took you to the hospital." I started to write. "_What's going on with me?"_ Natsu's handsome face flushed scarlet red. "Lucy, a few things have happened to you." He refused to make eye contact. "_Natsu, what's wrong?" _

"The first thing the doctor noticed was… you've been poisoned." He looked paler than normal. "_?" "_He said you had been poisoned when you were little. You built up a resistance to whatever drug was used. This drug is also in that drink you've been drinking. Your resistance has been low and the drug found its way into your system, affecting your throat, vocal chords, and blood stream. They're treating you now."

"_What else did they find?" _ She looked up at him, noticing his scarf was gone. I added to the paper "_Natsu, where's your scarf?" __**"**_It's on you silly." He flicked the tail of the scarf around my frail neck. "_Natsu, are you okay?" _He looked at me, smiling. "Well Lu, can I show you something?" he leaned closer with a questioning look. I nodded my head slowly.

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Soft and sweet, they slowly pushed and pulled my lips together and apart over and over again. I closed my eyes, wanting it to last forever. He kissed me one more time and pulled away, his face crimson. "Lu, I love you. I will forever." "I..Lo…yo.. Too" I croaked. I wanted to say it. I've wanted to say it for four years now. "Lucy, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I should have admitted my feelings that night when I was holding you close." He looked at me and heaved a big breath. "Lucy, you're pregnant."

Natsu's P.O.V.

"_What? I'm pregnant with your baby?" _She wrote. I didn't care if she was frail and was lying in a hospital bed. She looked beautiful. I brushed her hair back as I nodded. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she smiled. I shook nervously as she looked at me. " I know I'm not the best but, Lucy _Heartfilia_, will you marry me?"

She gasped as she scribbled a giant yes in her beautiful handwriting. I kissed her, hugged her, knowing that I love her. "Lu, I'll get you a beautiful ring." She kissed me in response. "I love you so much.. Baby," I whispered the last word, my voice sticking in my throat, I looked at her for approval. She wrote "I love you too babe." "I guess we're gonna have to tell Makarov. You'll be out of here tomorrow." I said scratching my head. The nurse walked through the door. "Visiting hours are over." Then she walked back out. I got on the end of Lucy's bed. "I love you Lu, you'll have your beautiful voice back when I come and get you." I kissed her slowly and grabbed her into an embrace. She broke away and wrote _"I love you too Babe. See you tomorrow."_

I walked out the door saying "see you tomorrow my beautiful fiancé."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "thank you doctor." Our baby was alive. The poison hadn't killed it. I looked at Natsu; he was smiling, happier than I had ever seen before. "I'm so relieved," he said as he let out his breath. My voice came back early this morning and the effects of the poison wore off. I reached up and kissed him, happy he was mine. "The doctor said that if you would have left it for even two more days, you and the baby would have been killed." I noticed that Natsu's voice trailed off as he said this, filling my chest with happiness because he cares, but sadness because I now know that he couldn't bear to be without me.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I checked Lucy out of the hospital an hour later. As we walked down the cobblestone road, my head swirled. A dad…. I was gonna be a dad! I squeezed Lucy's hand tightly. "I love you Lu." She looked at me and smiled. "I love you too, should we tell Gray and Juvia now or should we wait until we tell everyone?" "I think we should wait. Knowing those two, it would be out before we finished walking down the street." I laughed as I said this and thought about Gray and Juvia's engagement about a year ago.

"Nat… do you think... we could have a double wedding with them?" I turned to Lucy and smiled. "Whatever you want baby." She smiled and I was so glad I was in love.

Lucy's P.O.V

We arrived at my tiny apartment. I walked in and sighed. He hadn't been there in six months. I sat down on the bed, wrinkling the freshly made sheets. Natsu came and sat down beside me. "Nat, I love you." I did. He was my everything. "I love you too Lu." He kissed me softly, laying me down on the bed. "You rest for a little, I'll make you something to eat, and I love you." As I lied there, I heard a knock at the door.

Natsu's P.O.V

I looked into Lucy's cabinets, wondering what to make. I was glad happy hadn't come. He had an even bigger mouth than any mage at Fairy Tail. A knock at the door broke my thoughts free. I answered it slowly. "Gray?"


End file.
